mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Windsor Gorilla
Windsor T. Gorilla is one of the main characters. He is a dispassionate, but thoughtful and wise lowland gorilla, who's part of Adam's friend group, though his main companion is Slips Python. He always speaks in a deadpan, monotonous tone and almost never expresses any emotions or changes in mood. He is the voice of reason to the group and often dispenses wisdom for them. He is voiced by Rick Gomez. Biography Windsor is a highly intelligent lowland gorilla who serves as the anti-bully at the school and often gives confusing wisdom to people. He speaks in a soft-spoken and nearly monotonous manner, often stringing together technical words as a matter of his normal speech. When he talks, only the side of his mouth closest to the camera moves and the rest of his mouth remains closed. He is usually seen with Slips and is generally shown to be the leader of the two. Windsor tends to relate with Adam's troubles better than the rest of the school, having a good grasp of both human and animal worlds, although he occasionally gives in to his animal instincts as well. Ever since he was a baby, Windsor has always been a fan of 1970's country singer, Jiminy Japoopy and had always listened to his music. Windsor first went to one of his live concerts, when he was about 11 or 12, but had a major fan freakout and got up on stage to hug him, getting him kicked out of the theatre and banned from attenting anymore of his performances. (Flesh Fur Fantasy) At some point of his childhood, Windsor's mother, Margie Gorilla got a divorce with Windsor's father. Currently, Margie has custody over Windsor and his brother. Windsor's father never made an on-screen appearance, nor was we mentioned by name. Windsor has is extremely protective and territorial, when it comes to his mother, and he instantly hates whoever becomes her new boyfriend, as seen in "Mandrill of the House", when she started dating Mr. Mandrill. Contrastly, Windsor apparently hates his biological father, having a bad past with him, when he was still married to his mom. This was seen in "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", when Windsor found himself accidentally quoting his father and realizing how similar to him he's becoming. If Jake's predictions from "The Citronella Solution" are right, Windsor will undergo extreme silverback, when he becomes an adult. This is likely going to be the case, not just because of the precise accuracy of Jake's predictions, but also because he'd already discovered a gray hair on his back at the fairly young age of 12. Appearance Windsor is a big, muscular gorilla, who, despite having gray fur, has dark brown hair on his head. He wears a green beanie cap with a white stripe. We wears a white shirt with a yellow buttoned overshirt, blue pants, a brown belt, and black shoes. Personality Windsor is very sophisticated, and knowledgeable in both animal and human cultures. He dispenses wisdom to his friends in need, but usually ends up confusing them with his highly intelligent words. He's the second in command voice of reason to the group, after Adam. Generally, he's a stoic and emotionless slate, who always carries the same facial expression and speaks in a monotonius voice, whether he's happy, angry, or scared. Every now and then, Windsor will abruptly express great amounts of emotions, in exact contrast to his general behavior, though these emotional outbursts are often quick and brief, lasting for at most, 5 seconds, with all of his emotional energy crammed into that short amount of time. Relationships Slips Python Windsor is best friends with Slips, even though their personalities are polar opposites. Slips will likely make false comments, and Windsor will be there to correct him. Although sometimes, Windsor gets suckered into believing what Slips says is true. In "Sidekicked", it was established that Windsor is the leader to Slips' lackey. Margie Gorilla Windsor is very territorial and protective, when it comes to his mother. He tends to let out the most of his rare emotions, when problems involve her. One of the main problems in their relationship, is that Margie is a single mom, who's always out dating, and Windsor instantly hates whatever man she falls in love with. Mr. Mandrill In "Mandrill of the House", Windsor started to hate Mr. Mandrill, after he started dating his mother. He stopped showing respect for him as a teacher and refused to accept him being his father, should they ever get married. Windsor began to accept him, when Mr. Mandrill proved to be a crystal collecter like him, but that didn't stop him from occasionally being disturbed by his love for his mother. In "The Notorious Windsor Gorilla", he had a disturbing dream, when Mr. Mandrill was dressed as his mother and following him around with a "time out chair". Trivia *In "Talking Teddy", he was shown to have an interest in ventriloquism, and carried around a talking dummy that was also seen in other episodes, like "Docu-Trauma" and "My Feral Lyon". *He is a huge fan of in-universe celebrity, Jiminy Japoopy, but was banned from his concerts, after going crazy, getting up on stage, and grabbing him at one of his concerts, as shown in a flashback in "Flesh Fur Fantasy". His fandom for Jiminy was seen again in "Mandrill of the House". *He is also a larper, who enjoys going to Rhino-sance fairs, as seen in the same episode. *In "Mandrill of the House, Much to Windsor's disturbance, Mr. Mandrill started dating his single mother, Margie. It was also revealed that Principal Pixiefrog and Mr. Hornbill dated her in the past too. It was also revealed that he collected glass figures in this episode. *He has an older brother who goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". *It is still unknown who his father is and why he's no longer around. **In "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Windsor indicated he at least knew his father, when he found himself setting up unrealistic expectaions for his son, and realizing he's become his father. *He seems to have an irrational fear of common, domesticated housepets. In "Mellow Fellows", he had a fear of kittens and in "Four Eyed Jake", he had a fear of puppies. *In "A Very Special Boy", he admitted that his eloquent speeches are actually just a front he puts on at school. In reality, his normal speech pattern is him rambling in a very unsophisticated, annoying slur of gibberish and broken English, with his tongue sticking out and drooling. *Windsor and Slips Python both share the same voice actor Rick Gomez, who also lent his voice to Sniz from Sniz and Fondue, which was part of Nickelodeon's animation compilation series KaBlam!. *Windsor has appeared in every episode except for "Bad News Bear", "The "A" Word", "Me Adam, You Jake", "Law and Odor", "Two Tons of Fun", "Cheer Pressure", "Basic Jake", "Jake's Day Off", "The Prince and the Pooper", and "Shark Fin Soupy". Gallery Talking teddy.png Flesh Fur Fantasy.png Gorilla My Dreams.png Pants in Space.png Windsor Salutes Adam.png Jake and Windsor Are Naked.png Windsor's Face Has Been Destroyed.png Windsor Wishes for a Mars Dollar.png Windsor Needs Leafy Bedding Material.png Windsor Coconut Face.png Windsor Uses an Animal Analogy.png Slips and Windsor Eating Pizza.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Males Category:Primates Category:Gorilla Family Category:Heroes